Times
by yuukikuran13
Summary: 10 year old Luke doesn't know his Father is Vader but is being chased by him. He is then sent to the past where he meets his Father 21 year old Anakin Skywalker.
1. New world

Luke walked down to the landing were his X-Wing was waiting for him. Even though he was just Ten years old he could fly like no one else in the Alliance. Obi wan the general of the Rebel Army came up and stood next to his Padawan.

"You ok Luke?" He asked giving the boy a worried look.

"I can do this Master." Luke told him with a smile. "I want to fight and I am the only one that can destroy that Death Star. No matter what you think no one but I can make that shot and survive."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Obi wan made the boy look him in the eyes.

"Yes," There was no doubt in Luke's mind it had to be him.

"If Vader goes after you Luke be careful, promise me." Obi wan begged hugging the ten year old close.

"I promise," Luke hugged his 'father' back.

Luke waved at his Master as he took off with the rest of Red Squadron and looked to the looming moon of death that could destroy everything he loves. 'I won't let it happen' Luke vowed as he took off to the Death Star and his destiny…

"I'm hit, I'm hit!" Another Rebel screamed in Luke's ear. Why did this have to be so devastating? "Red Leader we lost Red Two." Red Five stated with calm which Luke appreciated a lot.

"We are almost to the spot boys keep it up and watch your tail." Luke responded and dived for the Star's weakness.

As he went into the dive a Tie Fighter came out of no were and took out another member of the boy's squad. This sparked anger and panic in the kid for he knew that the only pilot that could sneak up on him was Vader, which he had hoped he would not have to face again so soon.

Vader attacked the youngling with pure rage and determination. He wanted this pilot died already. He wanted to know this persons name and what they were but very spy that he had sent felled. Hopefully everything would work out better by just terminating the problem.

Luke spun in circles in his dive avoiding the lasers from Vader's Fighter. 'Damn Sith,' the Padawan thought in distain and felt though the force that he was close to his mark.

"Here it goes," Luke shot the Weak point and in seconds the Death Star exploded.

As the boy flew away from the ruin his ship suddenly spun out of control. He was hit! Vader had blasted him while he was busy admiring his handy work. Great Obi wan was going to kill him now. Damn Sithspawn, Son of a nerf herding bitch!

The boy kept cussing up a storm as the X-Wing dove into nothingness and he was engulfed in a bright light.


	2. Pilot name

I know this is a short chapter but i hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

><p>Obi wan ran down to the fifth hanger in the base hoping that Luke was there. "Any sign of Luke?" He asked the lieutenant in charge.<p>

"Nope, we haven't seen him since the Death Star." The lieutenant said sadly. "We are looking everywhere sir."

"Check everything, everywhere, twice. We have to find Luke." Obi wan said anxiously. Where could that boy be? He just hoped that he didn't get himself captured. He _hoped_.

"Did you hear?" One of the rebels asked the unsuspected spy. "General Skywalker is missing."

"Who's Skywalker again?" The spy asked confused. "Sorry…My memory has gotten bad from all the crashes."

"Oh, well he's the most important person here in the alliance. He just blew up the Death Star, Luke Skywalker." The idiot rebel responded.

The spy smiled to himself. He could finally give Vader the name of that Jedi pilot.

"Lord Vader you have a private transmition from DarkKnight1 about a Jedi2pilot." A scared Storm Trooper looked into the menacing mask of the Dark Lord.

"Very good, get back to work." Vader dismissed and walked to his chambers. Finally he would have that imp of a Jedi in his hands.

Vader walked over to his transmitter and stared into the eyes of his loyal spy. The Dark Lord smiled to himself at this piece of trash that he had scavenged from the underbelly of the Empire's capital. He was such a pathetic lackey that he almost felt pity for him, _almost_.

"What is the news?" Vader asked getting right to the point.

"Lord the identity of the Jedi pilot is Luke Skywalker sir." The spy snored.

Vader stood there perfectly still. How could this be? He was the only _Skywalker_ that lived. Did his mother have siblings that he never knew about, no it was something else.

"You are dismissed." The Dark Lord said distracted. Turning the image off, Vader contemplated the likely hood that _Luke was his son_.

…It was…possible that Padme had lived long enough to give birth but he had to meditate on this. A strange feeling went though Vader that he could not understand or place.

Luke Skywalker awoke to find that he had in fact crash landed. The X-wing was in complete disarray and Luke wasn't even sure if he could somehow fix the dang thing. As he surveyed his body checking for wounds, he found only minor things thank the force, he heard footsteps coming his way. Luke's instincts kicked in and he jumped out of the ship and activated his light saber coming in contact with another.

The boy glared at the enemy with confusion then shook, this was Obi wan! Luke automatically deactivated the saber and stepped back giving the other room. After a few seconds the young Jedi realized that this wasn't his Obi wan, he was far too young looking to be him. Though the appearance was spot on he was suspicious. What if this was a sith trick or something? Luke thought of a great idea.

"What's your name?" Luke asked calming his body to look like he wasn't going to attack the guy.

"Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi…" Obi wan said staring at the kid sespeiously but lowered his guard a little.

"If you are Obi wan show me your light saber and tell me your favorite type of music." Obi wan could not believe that this kid had asked him such a thing. He sighed.

"Here, and I don't have a favorite type of music, never have." Kenobi was a little amused at the child now. He seemed harmless enough. Luke looked at the saber and his doubts were gone, this was Obi wan. Luke hugged him tight then let go glancing at him.

Luke had a bad feeling about this. "What year is it?"

"19 BBY…" Obi wan said confused.

"I…See…" Luke gasped and collapsed to the ground, out cold.


	3. OhMy name

Obi wan picked the child up wondering whose padawan this was. As the master walked toward his camp his former padawan Anakin Skywalker came in front of him.

"So who's the kid?" Anakin asked bemused.

"I don't know really but he is a Jedi padawan from the look of it." Obi wan laid the kid on his cot.

"Well, he must be new. I've never seen him before." Anakin looked at the padawan and had a strange feeling, the need to protect this boy. Skywalker shook the feeling off and turned back to his master.

"I don't know we'll have to ask the child when he wakes up." Obi wan stated and turned back to his work.

Anakin sighed and walked out of the tent to check on the troops.

Luke woke up screaming again. "Are you alright?" Obi wan shook the boy gently.

"Yeah…Sorry about that…" Luke blushed.

Anakin came running into the tent as soon as he heard the screaming. "What's going on?"

"The boy just had a nightmare it seems. Everything's alright now." Kenobi smiled at the concerned look on Anakin's face.

"Sorry." The boy muttered embarrassed even more by another Jedi hearing his screams of fear.

"It's ok," Anakin said encouragingly. "Everyone has bad dreams."

"Well, I was wondering what your name is." Obi wan said to Luke.

"Um…Luke…" Luke looked down at the ground.

"So, Luke you have a last name?" Anakin asked smiling.

"No…"

"Where did you come from?" Anakin continued.

"Well…" Luke tried to remember what his master told him about were Jedi used to live. "The…JediTemple…"

"Hmm," Obi wan looked at the boy suspiciously. "Well, I guess will have to call your master."

"I…don't have a master." Luke looked at the ground again. "I did but…"

"It's ok," Anakin said patting his unknown sons back. "We understand."

"We'll have to get you back to the temple then." Anakin smiled wickedly at Obi wan.

"You are not flying Anakin." Obi wan stated flatly. Anakin grinned more.

Luke looked up at Anakin. "Are you Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yeah," Anakin smiled at the kid.

"Oh," The kid passed out once more. Anakin turned to stare at Obi wan.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Well, if he did just lose his master and met the chosen one what would you do?" Obi wan smiled evilly at his former padawan. "Why wouldn't he pass out in front of you?"

"Hay!" Anakin blushed and walked out of the tent to start the ship.

Luke just could not believe his luck. He had bumped into his father, his father Anakin Skywalker! This just had to be a dream. Luke looked over at the co pilot's seat at his dad who was pouting that he couldn't fly. Obi wan had seen him in the pilot chair and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of his light saber. Anakin had then jumped up with a yelp, with Luke laughing the whole time. Obi wan then forced Anakin into the other chair and, still glaring at him, sat down starting the ship. Luke had never known his father was so funny, well fun to laugh at anyway. Anakin wasn't a good joke person. It seemed that whenever he tried to pull a prank on Obi wan while they were getting the ship ready, Kenobi already knew it was there and made Anakin trip it instead.

Luke stared out into space wondering what he was going to do about the council. Anxious as ever, Luke started to take apart his light saber and put it back together hoping that everything would be fine.

Anakin was just as anxious as his son but for a different reason. Padme, he hadn't seen her in four months and was finally going to see her beautiful face again. Unknown to both father and son Obi wan was glancing back and forth between the two shocked at how much the two were alike. The Master though hoped this was only a coincidence and nothing more. Both of the younger men were taking apart and repairing their lightsabers that looked identical to each other. 'Maybe I had hit my head too many times today.' Obi wan thought shaking away the forbidding feeling inside him.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't updated in awhile hope you enjoy this chapter.<p> 


End file.
